


binge

by allisonattheorpheum



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, carrie and flynn watch the wilds, just fluff, so minor spoilers for the wilds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonattheorpheum/pseuds/allisonattheorpheum
Summary: “oh, how about this one?” flynn asks, stopping on a promo for a new show. “i think it’s about a plane crash or something? might be good.”“yeah, sure,” carrie says. she’s sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, painting her nails a glittery pink.it’s about forty minutes into the first episode, after carrie has finished her nails and settled back onto the couch with flynn, when she says it: “they’re going to fall in love.”(or carrie and flynn watch the wilds)
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 9





	binge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nooraevas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraevas/gifts).



> this was written as part of my group chat's secret valentine exchange (shout-out to the [redacted] 2: electric boogaloo ladies). happy valentine's day, [valentina](penndragcns.tumblr.com)!

“oh, how about this one?” flynn asks, stopping on a promo for a new show. “i think it’s about a plane crash or something? might be good.” **  
**

“yeah, sure,” carrie says. she’s sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, painting her nails a glittery pink.

it’s about forty minutes into the first episode, after carrie has finished her nails and settled back onto the couch with flynn, when she says it: “they’re going to fall in love.”

flynn laughs. “really, care? the angry lesbian and the beauty queen? i don’t know.”

“trust me,” carrie says, rolling her eyes. “by the end of the show, they’ll be a thing.”

flynn mumbles something about how hitting someone with a branch is apparently the pinnacle of romance now and carrie giggles. “i mean, look at us,” she says. “i didn’t hit you with a branch but we weren’t exactly best friends.”

she has a point, flynn knows; their relationship hasn’t always been sunshine and cotton candy, but they also were never stranded on a deserted island. “okay,” she says. “if they end up actually being into each other at the end, dinner’s on me.”

carrie looks at her and says, “deal. i hope you’re ready for a five-star meal.”

they’re on the fourth episode and flynn is still refusing to believe that the two girls will end up with each other. carrie’s head is resting on her thigh and flynn absentmindedly threads her fingers through carrie’s hair as they watch. 

“she kicked her, carrie! they’re never going to work out.”

carrie turns her head and looks up at flynn. “ye of little faith,” she says with a wink. “for being so into girls, your gaydar sure does suck.”

“this isn’t even about gaydar! shelby is gonna be all _jesus says no_ and i don’t think toni’s into that.”

carrie reaches up and pats flynn’s cheek, drags her index finger down across flynn’s lips. flynn opens her mouth and bites gently. “people change, flynn,” carrie says, pulling her finger out from between flynn’s teeth. “you should know that more than anyone.” she turns her attention back to the tv. 

it’s episode six when flynn gets to say _i told you so_ … until carrie gets even more evidence for her they’re-going-to-be-together claim.

“look at the way she’s giving her that pill, flynny!” she says. she’s sitting on the floor again, back against the couch. flynn is stretched out along the length of the sofa, one hand hanging down lazily, fingers grazing carrie’s collarbone. she groans and slaps her other hand to her forehead.

“giving someone medicine does not equal a crush, carrie,” she says. 

“what’s it like to be so wrong all of the time?” carrie asks. “i can’t believe you don’t see it. hold on, i’m rewinding.”

flynn laughs and sits up, puts one leg on either side of carrie’s body. she rests her chin on top of carrie’s head. the scene starts again and she watches intently, watches as shelby leans in and puts a pill in toni’s mouth. 

“okay,” she says. “that is _surprisingly_ attractive. but that doesn’t mean anything. they’re stuck on an island! she’s just trying to save someone’s life.”

carrie tickles the top of flynn’s foot and tilts her head back, sees flynn upside down. “i bet it gets really, really lonely, don’t you? even on an island, women have needs… ”

the next episode seems to cement flynn’s fate as the loser of the bet. when shelby kisses toni, carrie gasps, fakes shock, and says, “wow, who could have ever seen that coming?” flynn knocks her shoulder against carrie’s; at some point, she had slid down onto the floor next to her, and their faces reflect in the tv screen when the scenes fade to black.

“just because they kiss doesn’t mean there are feelings involved,” flynn says.

“oh, please! just give up, babe. they’re totally into each other.”

flynn’s stomach starts growling during episode nine. it’s loud, angry, and carrie hears it. “good thing you’re going to be ordering us dinner in an hour,” she says, laughing.

when shelby and toni kiss under a lychee tree, flynn sighs and pulls out her phone. “what are you thinking?” she asks. “chinese?” she points towards the screen. carrie has paused on the two girls kissing and flynn watches as she types something furiously on her own phone.

“did you really know that lychees are from china or did you just guess?” she asks.

it’s flynn’s turn to laugh. “and did you really just google that to fact-check me? come on, care, trust your girlfriend once in a while.”

“says the one who didn’t trust me that these two were going to end up together.” carrie gestures towards the tv with the remote before pressing play. 

“hey, i’m admitting i was wrong,” flynn says. she hands her phone to carrie, open on a food delivery app. “pick whatever you want.”

carrie scrolls for a bit, stops and looks at flynn. “do you think it’s possible to have a lychee tree delivered? or even just a single one? i wanna kiss you under it.” she puckers up and makes obnoxious kissing noises. flynn rolls her eyes.

“like mistletoe?” she asks. she grabs her phone back and searches for a picture of a lychee tree, pulls it up on the screen and holds it over their heads. “here, it’s the best i can do.”

carrie grins and leans towards flynn. “god, i love you,” she says. she puts her hands on either side of flynn’s face and closes the distance. flynn tastes like cola and carrie thinks she can still feel the tiny bubbles dancing on her lips.

“does this mean we can go halfsies on dinner?” flynn asks, her words mumbled against carrie’s mouth.

“forget about dinner,” carrie says. she deepens the kiss, tangles her fingers in flynn’s braids.

“what about the last episode?” flynn finally puts down her arm, puts her phone on the couch.

at that, carrie pulls back. she licks her lips and tastes the sugar that flynn left there. “flynn,” she says. “i really want you to stop talking.”

flynn smiles, nods and says, “i can do that.” she leans back in, bites at carrie’s bottom lip. they may not be stranded on an island but flynn kisses her like they are, like they have nothing better to do but wait for rescue. with carrie, she’d wait forever.


End file.
